NCIS (2003 series)
NCIS (TV series; 2003 - present) Created by Donald P. Bellisario and Don McGill. Spin-off of JAG. Male Deaths *Ray Abruzzo (Episode 6.05 Nine Lives) *Omid Abtahi (Episode 7.01 Truth or Consequences) *Julian Acosta (Episode 7.03 The Inside Man) *John M. Adrian (Episode 6.24 Semper Fidelis) *Ali Afshar (Episode 1.16 Bête Noire) *Mesrop Agajanyan (Episode 5.01 Bury Your Dead) *Matthew Alan (Episode 9.03 The Penelope Files) *Jake Allyn (Episode 15.16 Handle with Care) *Walid Amini (Episode 5.11 Tribes) *Brent Anderson (Episode 14.10 The Ties That Binds) *Erich Anderson (Episode 1.09 Marine Down) *Julien Ari (Episode 16.03 Boom) *Noel Arthur (Episode 13.08 Saviors) *Armand Assante (Episode 5.01 Bury Your Dead) *Robert Bagnell (Episode 1.01 Yankee White ) *Steven W. Bailey (Episode 9.15 Secrets) *Alimi Ballard (Episode 8.23 Swan Song) *David Winston Barge (Episode 3.22 Jeopardy) *Paul Bartholomew (Episode 13.18 Scope) *Will Beinbrink (Episode 10.09 Devil's Trifecta) *Christopher Bencomo (Episode 17.09 IRL - Ian Rojas) *Tony Besson (Episode 3.17 Ravenous) *Ankur Bhatt (Episode 4.19 Grace Period) *Tom Billett (Episode 13.11 Spinning Wheel) *Max Bird-Ridnell (Episode 15.09 Ready or Not) *Peter Birkenhead (Episode 4.21 Brothers in Arms) *Joshua Bitton (Episode 1.17 The Truth is Out There) *Bill Blair (Episode 8.03 Short Fuse) *Andrew Bongiorno (Episode 12.19 Patience) *Peter Bonilla (Episode 12.16 Blast from the Past) *Cayden Boyd (Episode 16.05 Fragments) *Christopher Bradley (Episode 6.22 Legend: Part 1) *Steven Brand (Episode 2.16 Pop Life) *Ralph Michael Brekan (Episode 13.11 Spinning Wheel) *Troy Brenna (Episode 6.09 Dagger) *Philippe Brenninkmeyer (Episode 12.09 Grounded) *Wes Brown (Episode 8.11 Ships in the Night) *Dylan Bruno (Episode 7.24 Rule Fifty-One) *Will Buchanan (Episode 11.10 Devil's Triad) *Burt Bulos (Episode 3.24 Hiatus, Part 2) *Sean Bunch (Episode 4.13 Sharif Returns) *J.R. Cacia (Episode 4.15 Friends and Lovers) *Jonathan Camp (Episode 10.05 The Namesake) *Andrew Caple-Shaw (Episode 3.05 Switch) *Matt Carmody (Episode 2.02 The Good Wives Club) *Cuyle Carvin (Episode 10.04 Lost at Sea) *Justin Chu Cary (Episode 11.22 Shooter) *Philip Casnoff (Episode 9.12 Housekeeping) *Brian Ceponis (Episode 8.19 Tell-All) *Marcus Chait (Episode 6.03 Capitol Offense) *Tim Chiou (Episode 6.13 Broken Bird) *Enzo Cilenti (Episode 4.13 Sharif Returns) *Chad Michael Collins (Episode 8.12 Recruited) *Stephen Connors (Episode 12.02 Kill the Messenger) *Shane Conrad (Episode 2.23 Twilight) *Jack Conley (Episode 15.03 Exit Strategy) *Darin Cooper (Episode 13.02 Personal Day) *Jeff Copas (Episode 5.09 Lost & Found) *Kevin Cotteleer (Episode 9.04 Enemy on the Hill) *Josh Coxx (Episode 14.13 Keep Going - Paul Smith) *Matt Craven (Episode 11.01 Whiskey Tango Foxtrot) *Clint Culp (Episode 15.17 One Man's Trash) *Ryan Culver (Episode 2.23 Twilight) *Justin Cuomo (Episode 11.12 Kill Chain) *Alan Dale (Episode 13.21 Return to Sender) *Tony Daly (Episode 5.15 In the Zone) *Adam Daniels (Episode 6.19 Hide and Seek) *Tavis Danz (Episode 6.21 Toxic) *Kwabena Darkwah (Episode 7.04 Good Cop, Bad Cop) *Damon Dayoub (Episode 17.10 The North Pole) *Cole David (Episode 6.14 Love & War) *Trent Dawson (Episode 12.09 Grounded) *Rick Deats (Episode 12.10 House Rules) *Derek de Lint (Episode 1.10 Left for Dead) *Brett DelBuono (Episode 13.04 Double Trouble) *Tim DeZarn (Episode 2.15 Caught On Tape) *Travis Dixon (Episode 9.17 Need to Know) *Homie Doroodian (Episode 1.03 Seadog) *Gerald Downey (Episode 1.01 Yankee White) *Josh Drennen (Episode 9.02 Restless) *Michael Duvert (Episode 8.05 Dead Air) *Mark Casimir Dyniewicz (Episode 15.01 House Divided) *Brett Easton (Episode 14.07 Home of the Brave) *Joseph Eid (Episode 6.23 Legend: Part 2) *David Eigenberg (Episode 6.09 Dagger) *Peter Elbling (Episode 12.03 So It Goes) *Steven Elder (Episode 4.18 Iceman) *Brennan Elliott (Episode 8.06 Cracked) *Jay Ellis (Episode 9.02 Restless) *Arlen Escarpeta (Episode 12.12 The Enemy Within) *David Fabrizio (Episode 4.07 Sandblast) *Mike Falkow (Episode 14.02 Being Bad) *Nasser Faris (Episode 10.12 Shiva) *Walter Fauntleroy (Episode 13.16 Loose Cannons) *Andy Favreau (Episode 12.13 We Build, We Fight) *Nat Faxon (Episode 3.06 The Voyeur's Web) *Oded Fehr (Episode 10.22 Revenge - Ilan Bodner) *Yan Feldman (Episode 7.12 Flesh and Blood) *Michael Felix (Episode 14.05 Philly) *Lou Ferrigno Jr. (Episode 12.08 Semper Fortis) *David Dayan Fisher (Episode 13.24 Family First) *Brian Fitzpatrick (Episode 3.07 Honor Code) *Brandon Fobbs (Episode 9.05 Safe Harbor) *Michael M. Foster (Episode 4.08 Once a Hero) *V.J. Foster (Episode 4.04 Faking It) *Colby French (Episode 10.09 Devil's Trifecta) *Bryan Friday (Episode 6.22 Legend Part 1; Episode 9.01 Nature of the Beast) *Joseph Fuhr (Episode 10.15 Hereafter) *Andra Fuller (Episode 7.20 Moonlighting) *Matt Funke (Episode 2.21 Hometown Hero) *Max Gail (Episode 6.06 Murder 2.0) *Michael Galante (Episode 12.21 Lost in Translation) *Mo Gallini (Episode 4.21 Brothers in Arms) *LaMonica Garrett (Episode 9.09 Engaged (Part II)) *Lou George (Episode 11.03 Under the Radar) *Richard Gleason (Episode 9.16 Psych Out) *Eli Goodman (Episode 8.05 Dead Air) *Lev Gorn (Episode 13.12 Sister City: Part 1) *Marc Aden Gray (Episode 9.11 Newborn King) *Brad Greenquist (Episode 7.14 Masquerade) *Scott Tracy Griffin (Episode 10.19 Squall) *Scott Grimes (Episode 8.22 Baltimore) *Brian Groh (Episode 6.06 Murder in 2.0) *Michael Guarnera (Episode 2.05 The Bone Yard) *Tim Guinee (Episode 6.17 South By Southwest) *Jacory Gums (Episode 4.19 Grace Period) *Michael Hagerty (Episode 5.16 Recoil) *Linc Hand (Episode 11.17 Rock and a Hard Place) *John Hanlin (Episode 10.11 Shabbat Shalom) *Keenan Henson (Episode 11.02 Past, Present, and Future) *Anthony Heald (Episode 2.17 An Eye for an Eye) *Barry Shabaka Henley (Episode 14.15 Pandora's Box, Part 1) *Duane Henry (Episode 15.22 Two Steps Back - Clayton Reeves) *Anthony Hill (Episode 12.08 Semper Fortis) *Brandon Hirsch (Episode 6.04 Heartland) *Charlie Hofheimer (Episode 1.06 High Seas) *Joe Holt (Episode 9.15 Secrets) *Kanin Howell (Episode 9.07 Devil's Triangle) *Brent Huff (Episode 11.06 Oil and Water) *Tom Hughes (Episode 1.22 A Weak Link) *Adam Huss (Episode 5.05 Leap of Faith) *Louis Iacoviello (Episode 6.07 Collateral Damage) *Eiji Inoue (Episode 5.06 Chimera) *Bryan Irzyk (Episode 2.12 Doppelgänger) *Duke Jackson (Episode 9.06 Thirst) *Nicholas James (Episode 8.20 Two-Faced) *Tobias Jelinek (Episode 14.12 Off the Grid) *Patrick T. Johns (Episode 4.15 Friends & Lovers) *Matt Jones (Episode 12.23 The Lost Boys - Ned Dorneget) *Preston Jones (Episode 14.18 M.I.A.) *Shaw Jones (Episode 14.01 Rogue) *Lanny Joon (Episode 14.11 Willoughby) *Joseph Kamal (Episode 7.04 Good Cop, Bad Cop) *Peter Kelamis (Episode 9.21 Rekindled) *Tim Kelleher (Episode 1.19 Dead Man Talking) *Dylan Kenin (Episode 9.23 Up in Smoke) *Jerry Kernion (Episode 5.12 Stakeout) *Ian Reed Kesler (Episode 7.02 Reunion) *Gabeen Khan (Episode 12.21 Lost in Translation) *Michael E. Knight (Episode 12.16 Blast from the Past) *James Ellis Lane (Episode 6.20 Dead Reckoning) *Jonathan LaPaglia (Episode 6.01 Last Man Standing) *Josh Latzer (Episode 14.06 Shell Game) *Dan Lauria (Episode 15.09 Ready or Not) *Konstantin Lavysh (Episode 12.01 Twenty Klicks) *Stephen Lee (Episode 5.08 Designated Target) *William Gregory Lee (Episode 3.10 Probie) *Bruce Locke (Episode 14.16 A Many Splendored Thing) *Rob Locke (Episode 15.09 Ready or Not) *Ryan Locke (Episode 10.11 Shabbat Shalom) *Jason London (Episode 7.19 Guilty Pleasure) *Allan Louis (Episode 11.02 Past, Present, and Future) *Braden Lynch (Episode 14.02 Being Bad) *Adetokumboh M'Cormack (Episode 13.01 Stop The Bleeding) *J.C. MacKenzie (Episode 4.21 Brothers in Arms) *Dylan Maddalena (Episode 6.16 Bounce) *Matthew Mancini (Episode 8.04 Royals & Loyals) *Costas Mandylor (Episode 11.02 Past, Present and Future) *Rudolf Martin (Episode 3.02 Kill Ari, Part 2 - Ari Haswari) *Ezra Masters (Episode 7.06 Outlaws and In-Laws) *Giles Matthey (Episode 13.01 Stop The Bleeding) *Ryan McCann (Episode 7.17 Double Identity) *Bart McCarthy (Episode 12.07 The Searchers) *Brendan McCarthy (Episode 13.15 Reaction) *Kevin McClatchy (Episode 1.15 Enigma) *Daniel McCullar (Episode 8.13 Freedom) *Christopher McDaniel (Episode 6.10 Road Kill) *Wes McGee (Episode 11.05 Once a Crook) *Derek McEntire (Episode 11.21 Alleged) *Dove Meir (Episode 10.21 Berlin) *Matt Miller (Episode 6.17 South by Southwest) *David Monahan (Episode 1.07 Sub Rosa) *Lawrence Monoson (Episode 3.03 Mind Games) *Grinnell Morris (Episode 1.15 Enigma) *Javi Mulero (Episode 11.17 Rock and a Hard Place) *Alex Nesic (Episode 3.22 Jeopardy) *Niko Nicotera (Episode 16.10 What Child is This?) *Charles Noland (Episode 6.06 Murder in 2.0) *Dane Northcutt (Episode 1.01 Yankee White) *Michael Nouri (Episode 10.11 Shabbat Shalom - Eli David) *Michael O'Neill (Episode 8.09 Enemies Domestic) *Karan Oberoi (Episode 11.14 Monsters and Men) *Gabriel Olds (Episode 7.09 Child's Play) *Ty Olsson (Episode 15.18 Death From Above) *Justen Overlander (Episode 14.06 Shell Game) *Dominic Pace (Episode 3.07 Honor Code) *David Paladino (Episode 13.14 Decompressed) *Erik Palladino (Episode 7.04 Good Cop, Bad Cop) *Nicholas Patitucci (Episode 7.11 Ignition) *Robert Patrick (Episode 7.23 Patriot Down) *Tim Peper (Episode 11.09 Gut Check) *Burton Perez (Episode 8.01 Spider and the Fly) *S.E. Perry (Episode 8.18 Out of the Frying Pan) *Seth Peterson (Episode 9.07 Devil's Triangle) *Wiley M. Pickett (Episode 10.08 Gone) *Eyal Podell (Episode 4.01 Shalom) *Francesco Quinn (Episode 1.13 One Shot, One Kill) *Dominic Rains (Episode 4.19 Grace Period) *Rick Ravanello (Episode 12.23 The Lost Boys) *Christopher Redman (Episode 8.15 Defiance) *Conrad Roberts (Episode 2.16 Pop Life) *Jonno Roberts (Episode 4.15 Friends and Lovers) *Wayne Roberts (Episode 8.11 Ships in the Night) *Paulo Rocha (Episode 11.18 Crescent City: Part 1) *Sasha Roiz (Episode 4.19 Grace Period - Rick Hall) *Richie Rosales (Episode 17.8 Musical Chairs) *Tommy Rosales (Episode 3.23 Hiatus, Part 1) *Michael Rose (Episode 1.10 Left for Dead) *John Rosenfeld (Episode 2.05 The Bone Yard) *Chelcie Ross (Episode 11.19 Crescent City Part 2) *Hector Atreyu Ruiz (Episode 10.06 Shell Shock: Part 1) *Steve Rummenie (Episode 10.15 Hereafter) *Antonio Sabato Jr. (Episode 6.10 Road Kill) *Jason Sarcinelli (Episode 8.21 Dead Reflection) *Carlos Sanz (Episode 1.09 Marine Down) *Stelio Savante (Episode 5.07 Requiem) *Tommy Savas (Episode 14.09 Pay to Play) *Frank Saverino (Episode 2.08 Heart Break) *Tom Schanley (Episode 9.10 Sins of the Father) *Richard Schiff (Episode 10.01 Extreme Prejudice) *Travis Schuldt (Episode 14.11 Willoughby) *Paul Anthony Scott (Episode 13.18 Scope) *Rodney Scott (Episode 3.22 Jeopardy) *Noah Segan (Episode 1.13 One Shot, One Kill) *Graham Shiels (Episode 4.06 Witch Hunt) *Daniel Jay Shore (Episode 2.17 An Eye for an Eye) *Kevin Sizemore (Episode 2.15 Caught on Tape) *Robert C Sloan (Episode 9.22 Playing with Fire) *Jason Alan Smith (Episode 2.07 Call of Silence) *Kerr Smith (Episode 8.24 Pyramid - Jonas Cobb) *Philip Smithey (Episode 14.20 A Bowl of Cherries) *Gary Sommers (Episode 3.10 Probie) *Nick Spano (Episode 5.07 Requiem) *Jesse Stern (Episode 8.23 Swan Song) *Mark Allan Stewart (Episode 7.20 Moonlighting) *Cody Sullivan (Episode 12.22 Troll) *Dante Swain (Episode 13.06 Viral) *Michael Swan (Episode 6.07 Collateral Damage) *Kevin Symons (Episode 7.13 Jet Lag) *Merik Tadros (Episode 6.24 Semper Fidelis) *Oleg Taktarov (Episode 5.18 Judgment Day, Part 1) *Christopher Tardieu (Episode 12.20 No Good Deed) *John Thaddeus (Episode 2.10 Chained) *Michael Toland (Episode 6.14 Love & War) *Connor Trinneer (Episode 3.22 Jeopardy) *Marc Vahanian (Episode 5.19 Judgment Day) *Jackson Van Houten (Episode 11.22 Shooter) *Alex Veadov (Episode 12.15 Cabin Fever) *Arnold Vosloo (Episode 8.08 Enemies Foreign) *Brian Patrick Wade (Episode 1.02 Hung Out to Dry) *Travis Aaron Wade (Episode 1.05 The Curse) *Ralph Waite (Episode 11.24 Honor Thy Father - Jackson Gibbs) *Drew Waters (Episode 11.19 Crescent City: Part 2) *Muse Watson (Episode 8.23 Swan Song - Mike Franks) *Derek Webster (Episode 1.20 Missing) *Morgan Weisser (Episode 2.13 The Meat Puzzle) *Travis Wester (Episode 13.03 Exit Strategy) *Nathan Wetherington (Episode 2.08 Heart Break) *Frank Whaley (Episode 2.10 Chained) *Thom Williams (Episode 6.20 Dead Reckoning) *Matthew Willig (Episode 9.01 Nature of the Beast) *Delpaneaux Wills (Episode 14.19 The Wall) *Justin Wilson (Episode 12.14 Cadence) *Scott William Winters (Episode 14.21 Judge, Jury..., Episode 22 ...and Executioner) *Beau Wirick (Episode 12.01 Twenty Klicks) *Scott Wolf (Episode 9.24 Til Death Do Us Part - Jonathan Cole) *Tyler Wolfe (Episode 11.03 Under the Radar) *Kirk B.R. Woller (Episode 1.14 The Good Samaritan) *Schuyler Yancey (Episode 5.02 Family) *Randall Yarbrough (Episode 13.22 Homefront) Female Deaths *Kimberly Alexander (Episode 8.21 Dead Reflection) *Sasha Alexander (Episode 2.23 Twilight - Caitlin Todd) *Hilary Angelo (Episode 2.19 Conspiracy Theory) *Debra Arnott (Episode 6.03 Capitol Offense) *Rene Ashton (Episode 13.15 React) *Louise Barnes (Episode 17.10 The North Pole) *Shannah Barrett (Episode 6.02 Agent Afloat) *Tamara Belous (Episode 12.04 Choke Hold) *Lindy Booth (Episode 7.07 Endgame) *Challen Cates (Episode 11.15 Bulletproof) *Jennifer Costa (Episode 4.11 Driven) *Erin Cummings (Episode 16.20 Hail & Farewell) *Tiffany Daniels (Episode 14.16 A Many Splendored Thing) *Josie Davis (Episode 1.23 Reveille) *Corri English (Episode 4.15 Friends & Lovers) *Stephanie Fantauzzi (Episode 12.19 Patience) *Sherilyn Fenn (Episode 1.10 Left For Dead) *Nina Foch (Episode 7.17 Double Identity - Victoria Mallard) *Kathleen Gati (Episode 5.19 Judgment Day, Part 2) *Jeananne Goossen (Episode 9.09 Engaged (Part 2)) *Alison Haislip (Episode 12.01 Twenty Klicks) *Emily Hardy (Episode 2.02 The Good Wives Club) *Lauren Holly (Episode 5.18 Judgment Day, Part 1 - Jenny Shepard) *Mette Holt (Episode 12.04 Choke Hold) *Kelly Hu (Episode 7.07 Endgame - Lee Wuan Kai) *Kaelyn Ilten (Episode 13.13 Déjà Vu) *Kristin Johnson (Episode 5.16 Recoil) *Anne Judson-Yager (Episode 2.21 Hometown Hero) *Eva La Dare (Episode 11.10 Devil's Triad) *Kim Landers (Episode 11.18 Crescent City: Part 1) *Liza Lapira (Episode 6.09 Dagger - Michelle Lee) *Louise Lombard (Episode 7.23 Patriot Down - Lara Macy) *Jamie Luner (Episode 1.19 Dead Man Talking) *Amanda MacDonald (Episode 2.21 Hometown Hero) *Mouzam Makkar (Episode 17.02 Into the Light) *Michelle Alvarado Martins (Episode 11.08 Alibi) *Melinda McGraw (Episode 12.11 Check) *Lana McKissack (Episode 16.03 Boom) *Mary Matilyn Mouser (Episode 3.23 Hiatus Part 1) *Marianne Muellerleile (Episode 6.21 Toxic) *Sandra Nelson (Episode 13.22 Homefront) *Paula Newsome (Episode 10.11 Shabbat Shalom - Jackie Vance) *Shi Ne Nielson (Episode 13.13 Déjà Vu) *Barbara Niven (Episode 3.04 Silver War) *Jacqueline Obradors (Episode 8.01 Spider and the Fly) *Marie Oldenbourg (Episode 14.03 Privileged Information) *Oriana Oppice (Episode 3.20 Untouchable) *Mikki Padilla (Episode 3.06 The Voyeur's Web) *Michelle Pascarella (Episode 12.18 Status Update) *Erica Piccininni (Episode 8.06 Cracked) *Melissa Ponzio (Episode 9.04 Enemy on the Hill) *Sarah Prikryl (Episode 2.18 Bikini Wax) *Medalion Rahimi (Episode 11.23 The Admiral's Daughter) *Chelsea Renner (Episode 10.13. Hit and Run) *Andrea C. Robinson (Episode 10.02 Recovery) *Betsy Rue (Episode 5.18 Judgment Day, Part 1) *Shawna Ryker (Episode 3.11 Model Behavior) *Mariela Santos (Episode 2.04 Lt. Jane Doe) *Suzanne Savoy (Episode 16.06 Beneath the Surface) *Ashley Scharf (Episode 12.22 Troll) *Ashley Scott (Episode 7.21 Obsession) *Kelsey Scott (Episode 11.18 Crescent City: Part 1) *Maureen Sebastian (Episode 13.18 Scope) *Rebecca Staab (Episode 2.06 Terminal Leave) *Darby Stanchfield (Episode 3.23 Hiatus Part 1) *Jessica Steen (Episode 4.19 Grace Period - Paula Cassidy) *Heather Stephens (Episode 10.01 Extreme Prejudice) *Patricia Tallman (Episode 7.08 Power Down) *Jennifer Taylor (Episode 12.23 The Lost Boys) *Annie Tedesco (Episode 13.08 Saviors) *Angela Trimbur (Episode 14.18 M.I.A.) *Daya Vaidya (Episode 2.16 Pop Life) *Stephanie Y. Wang (Episode 14.05 Philly) *Hilary Ward (Episode 15.14 Keep Your Friends Close) *Lisaun Whittingham (Episode 9.13 A Desperate Man) *Necar Zadegan (Episode 4.12 Suspicion) Category:TV Series Category:2003 TV series debuts Category:CBS TV series Category:Crime Category:Mystery Category:TV series by Paramount/CBS Paramount/CBS Television Studios Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:NCIS series Category:Nudity Category:Suicide Films